


Boxing Day

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Boxing Day, M/M, Other, Poetry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twas the Night Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an unexpected visitor for Boxing Day.  A retelling of “The Night Before Christmas”, complete with rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from catko, who also requested John/Sherlock/Greg. If you’d like to read this as a sequel to [Gloves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587652), by all means do, but it’s not necessary to have read that first. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

Twas the day after Christmas and in two-twenty-one B  
Not a creature was stirring, not even D.I. Gregory.  
Three stockings were pierced on the wall with three knives  
Painted with handcuffs, lab coats, and bee hives.

The stockings were empty, the kitchen was bare  
The tree had been stripped of gifts that had been there.  
Tissue paper and ribbons lay strewn on the floor  
And three men slept exhausted, happy and sore.

When out on the staircase, the footsteps came nearer  
And John’s eyes opened to look straight in the mirror  
Fastened to the ceiling (a gift from the night before)  
And John leapt to his feet, and flew to the door.

The morning sun shining through hall windowpanes  
Caught the dust in the air floating about soft as rain.  
And up from below, saw John’s embarrassed eyes  
Climbed Mrs Hudson, with a breakfast of biscuits and pies.

“Good morning, John, did you pass a good night?”  
Said Mrs Hudson, her eyes and smile quite bright.  
“I’ve some treats for you boys, to make pleasant your day  
Now let me come through then I’ll dash right away.”

“Ah, I’ll take them now,” said John, glancing behind  
At the mess in the flat of a most unsuitable kind.  
(Because lurking among the crumpled tissues and bows  
Were condoms, flavored lotions, gloves and dildoes.)

How her eyes, did they twinkle! How her dimples grew deeper!  
And John had the feeling Mrs H wasn’t such a sound sleeper  
The smile on her lips was just a bit too well-knowing  
And John laughed rather high, and said, “Well, best be going!”

“Here you are, dear,” said Mrs H with a grin.  
John took the plate; Mrs H didn’t try to peer in.  
“Remember those are for all three of you to share  
Hope they make up for me catching you unaware.”

Mrs Hudson descended the stairs, with a bit of a giggle  
And John managed the door closed, with a bit of a wriggle  
But he heard Mrs H say, before he ran back to the bed,  
“Happy Christmas, dear boys: Sherlock, John and Greg.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Boxing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062434) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass)




End file.
